Lovers Touch
by VampireDiva2003
Summary: Professor Snape and Hermione start to realize their growing attraction to one another
1. Look at you, Looking at me

Prolouge:  
  
how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where i've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
  
until you find it there and lead it back home wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
before i come undone  
  
save me from the nothing i've become 


	2. Don't Turn Away

Chapter 1: Don't Turn Away  
  
The war was over, Voldemort had been defeated by Harry and Professor Snape mostly, they had both almost been killed, but Ron, Draco and I had stepped in and helped out along with several other students and professors, all of us side by side in the war. Draco had turned against his father in the end of the war, he was the one who alerted the ministry when Lucius had tried to escape after the Dark Lord was killed. His father was thrown into Azkaban to await sentencing. Draco had decided to befriend us, to show us his true personality, his true side, he turned from Crabbe and Goyle, who were still under the influence from their parents. We decided to give him a chance, we all ened up becoming extremley good friends with him, although he was still sarcastic whenever he was in the mood. It ended up being that he started dating Ginny Weasley, at first Ron was against it, but after a talk with the family, it was decided that it was ok as long as Ginny was happy, though it still bothered Ron somewhat alongside Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, and Percy, being the overprotective brothers that they are. Currently Ron was seeing Lavender Brown and Harry was going out with Parvati Patil. It seemed everyone had someone but me, but damn was I wrong! As I would soon find out.  
  
"What's going on?" Ginny asked me, my best friend of 6 years since the day we met in my second year.  
  
"O, the boys went to go play Quidditch, I figured I'd go study for the finals in the libray and read some books while I'm at it." I replied.  
  
Ginny shook her head, "Leave it to you to want to study, even when finals aren't until next semester!" She laughed, I smiled and playfully kicked her.  
  
"I guess I'm going to head off to watch them play, gotta cheer for Draco and piss the bloody hell out of Ron." Ginny giggled as she turned to go.  
  
"Alright, I'll be in the library." I said to her as we both headed in opposite directions.  
  
*Now fully matured almost, no longer plain, now filled out with curves, long hair, mine still curly but tamed thick brown hair, Ginny's straight, thin, and naturally bright red. The boys had grown up too, Harry was more masculine then skinny, his hair was still as messy as ever. Ron was also looking the same way, though his hair was more smooth. Draco was very lean, his hair parted in the middle instead of slicked back. In our own ways, we had definatly matured alot.*  
  
I walked down the hallway towards the library, passing by a number of students lingering around talking. I finally reached the library door, opened it, and walked inside, quickly making my way to the back, where I could read in quiet. I picked out a few books, set them down on the nearest table, then settled in to read for awhile. Soon, I was soo caught up in my book, that I didn't even notice the shadow lingering near me, looking at the books on the shelves next to me. Finally it presented itself, scaring the hell out of me, my book fell to the ground, I looked up; it was Professor Snape, he sneered down at me as I picked my book up.  
  
"Good evening Miss Granger." Snape said.  
  
Good evening professor Snape." I replied looking him over.....WAIT! Since WHEN did I start to check him out? Not that he was bad looking in my opinion, actually he was ver.....oh Merlin! Must stop thinking that way, he's your professor! arggg!  
  
"In the library studying as usual I presume?" He sneered.  
  
"Yes, for finals, doing homework as well."  
  
"I see, good day Miss.Granger." Snape said as he turned and walked out, holdingsome books he had already checked out in his hand, robes billowing behind him as he left.  
  
'Not much for talking.' I thought to myself as I returned to reading my book. 


	3. Later That Night

Chapter 2: Later That Night  
  
"Hermes, go with us to watch the Quidditch practice tomorrow, pleassssse?" Ron asked me.  
  
"I really need to study Ron, I have to finsh some more of my homework too." I lied to him.  
  
In truth, I didn't want to go because it bored the hell out of me to see them flying on brooms, when I could be doing something way more productive like studying.   
  
"You and your work! All work and no play." Ron laughed as he went over to Harry, who was setting out the peices for Wizards Chess.  
  
"You really should come, it'll be fun, especially since you'll get to see me, the best seeker, in action." Draco added, Ginny elbowed him in the ribs for that, he just grinned like a chesire cat. "You know you like it." He wiggled his eyebrows at Ginny.  
  
"Oh shut up Draco Malfoy! You are so arrogant sometimes." Ginny huffed as she walked away. Draco went over to her and wrapped her in a warm hug.  
  
"Just how you like me." He smiled at her, she giggled at him and playfully swatted his shoulder.  
  
"You, the best seeker? Haha." Harry chuckled as he started his game of chess with Ron.  
  
I decided to sit down one of the couches and read while Draco and Ginny watched Harry and Ron play chess. Soon after, Parvati and Lavender rushed in, both heading directly to their boyfriends, eagerly watching their game, each betting on which boyfriend was going to win the match, all of them laughing. Uggh, I couldn't take it, I needed to get some air, clear my head out, it was too much, all of them happy with their girl/boy friends. Lucky people!  
  
I left my book on the on the couch, got up and headed out of the room. I decided to go for a walk, I doubted I'd get caught, at least I hoped I didn't get caught.  
  
*A/N: Hah! Like that would happen, hehe*  
  
I decided to stroll the halls to get a hold of my thoughts and emotions.   
  
All I could see, hear, want....was Professor Snape, but it was impossible, I'm just a know-it-all Gryffindor girl in his eyes.  
  
'Oh God, why me? And of all people to like....it has to be Snape...arggg! I guess I started liking him in my first year, no matter how hard he was and is on me, I still find myself completly attracted to him. But I know he would never view me in that way, he made it clear in the library, he didn't even want to talk to me, but Gods, his voice, his deep silky voice, it could do wonders, I could feel it vibrating through every inch of my body, his voice could make me melt into a puddle, make my knees go weak, make me.........'  
  
My thoughts were suddenly interrupted as I rounded the corner, not watching or thinking were I was going, I tripped, losing my footing, I flew into the air, and smack down onto the floor.................wait, the floor isn't suppose to be soft....or..........breathing?!  
  
"Miss.mmmphh." A deep velvety voice groaned in pain as I accidently elbowed him in the stomache.  
  
"Miss Granger!" The voice boomed. 'Oh merlin, I know who's voice that is!'  
  
"Sorry." I said softly.  
  
"Do you plan on lying here all day...if not...would you be so kind as to GET OFF OF ME MISS GRANGER!?" Snape yelled at me.  
  
"Sorry professor." I blushed beet red, extremley embarrassed as I got up.  
  
Snape stood up, towering over me, he brushed his robes off, looking at me.  
  
"30points from Gryffindor." He said.  
  
"What? Why?" My cheeks redding even more.  
  
"For being out of bed after curfew." He stated.  
  
"Sir, that's not fair, I just needed some air, I...."  
  
"That will be 40points now for arguing with me, detention tomorrow night with me in the dungeons, 8:00 sharp, good evening Miss Granger." Snape turned away, walking down the long corridor to his chambers, robes billowing behind him like usual.  
  
'Great , now I have detention....well, maybe that won't be so bad, it's not like I don't like him, even though he can be a bastard.' I thought to myself, checking my robes, I walked back towards Gryffindor Tower. 


	4. Thoughts and Feelings

Chapter 3: Thoughts and Feelings  
  
"He gave you a detention for questioning him?" Harry looked at me, Ginny standing next to him, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Yes, all because I wanted to know why he was deducting points." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"What a git." Harry said.  
  
"You mean a greasy slimy git." Ron walked in and corrected him. "That really sucks Hermione, best of luck that you survive in there, knowing Snape, you'll be scrubbing cauldrons for your detention."  
  
"Talking about my head of house are we?" Draco laughed as he came over to our table in the great hall. "What happened this time?"  
  
"He gave Hermione a detention for asking a bloody question!" Harry told him.  
  
"Sounds like him, don't worry Hermione, I'm sure you'll live." Draco smiled as he headed over to Ginny.  
  
"Thanks, I hope so." I said as we started to change topics, eating our breakfast as we talked.  
  
Mid-conversation, I started to lose focus, my eyes began wondering the great hall. I looked up, my eyes scanning the high table, Professor Dumbledore was talking animatedly with Professor McGonagall. Professor Trelawny was chatting up a storm with Professor Flitwick and Professor Lupin, Professors Sprout and Hooch were writing something down, talking as they wrote. Then, my eyes rested on Professor Snape, he sat there with a scowl on his face, clearly not enjoying being in the room. I took in the contours of his face, wishing I could touch him with my aching hands, I looked at his *so-called* greasy hair, which was very attractive on him...'ooo how I want to run my hands through it....oh God.' I started to think about what it would feel like to have his lips on mine, suddenly he looked over, his eyes staring directly into mine, boring into me, as though he could read my thoughts, feel my emotions, I stared at him for a minute, then turned away, embarrassed, turning bright red yet again.  
  
"So, that would be cool right 'Mione?" Ginny looked at me  
  
"Wha...? O, umm...sorry Ginny...what was it you said?" I asked her, still feeling extremley embarrassed.  
  
"That it would be cool if you, Parvati, Lavender, and me, went shopping this weekend in Hogsmeade, as long as Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore said it was alright for us to go."  
  
"Oh...umm....I guess....I don't know." I stammered.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked concerened.  
  
"I..I...um."  
  
"Come with me, let's go to our rooms, you can tell me what's bothering you there." Ginny said as she got up, grabbed my arm, and hauled me off to our dormitories.  
  
Snape's P.O.V -Thoughts-  
  
'Why was Miss.Granger staring at me? Theres nothing great to look at here, hmmm......she is very attract.....o Gods, o bloody hell...I'm going crazy, I can not and will NOT think of her in that way....especially not some Gryffindor girl.....dammit!' I cursed as I tried to get her out of my mind, but no matter what, it didn't work, not to mention, I had given her a detention with me tonight.....oh Merlin...'Got to get a hold of myself.'  
  
A/N:  
  
I know this chapter is short, the next one will be longer, hehe. Next chapter will be up by tomorrow or the day after, Snape and Hermione will get their freak on reallll soon, hehe, thanks to all of you who reviewed my story  
  
Lot's O' Love,  
  
~VampireDiva~ 


	5. Talk

Chapter 4: Talk  
  
"Hermione, what is going on? Tell me, you know you can talk to me gurl, if it's about some guy....I promise not to say a word to anyone!" Ginny pleaded as she let go of my arm, she had managed to drag me all the way to the portrait in front of our dormitories.  
  
"Let's go inside first." I said, glancing around nervously at the thought of someone overhearing us.  
  
"Alright...Mahogany." The portrait swung itself open to Ginny. We both turned and walked inside it, heading for our rooms, as soon as we got there, I went over to the bed, and sat down, wrinkling the sheets as I decided to lay down instead. Ginny stood by one of the beds, leaning on it.  
  
"I...well...you're not gonna like this....." I started, turning red like a cherry, "Um...you see..."  
  
"Spit it out girl!"  
  
"IreallylikeprofessorsnapeIjustrealizeditafewdaysagoanditsreallystartingtogettome." I mumbled incoherently.  
  
"What? I managed to hear something about Snape? I didn't catch the rest." Ginny chuckled.  
  
"I really like professor Snape, I just realized it a few days ago, and it's really starting to get to me." I slowed my talking down so she would understand.  
  
"O.............um......geez.....I had a sneaky suspicion that you did, but I didn't know for sure."  
  
"Was it that obvious?" I blused yet again.  
  
"Yeah, especally when you were trying to stare nonchalantly over in his direction at the table." Ginny snickered.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" I laughed, my embarrassment ceasing.  
  
"So, when did you start to like him?"  
  
"1st year, didn't really start to realize it till a little while after." I admitted.  
  
"Damn...so...what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"I have no idea, try and forget it I guess, Snape would never view me as anything more than a student, a Gryffindor student no less." I sighed.  
  
"Aww don't say that, you never know, a lot of people would surprise you...Draco for instance, I never thought I'd be calling him my boyfriend, but here he is now, teamed up on our side. Some people do change, you never can tell." Ginny said.  
  
"True true, I see your point." I smiled.  
  
"So, when do you have detention with old Snapey, eh?"  
  
"Ginny! Gosh, hehe, tonight at 8."  
  
"Oooo, sounds like a date to me." She smirked.  
  
"Shut up!" I playfully smacked her, we ended up bursting into uncontrollable fits of laughter. 


	6. Detention

Chapter 6: Detention  
  
"Enter."  
  
I slowly opened the door to the potions lab, walking inside, I looked around at the familiar dreary surrounding. 'Not a man of color.' I thought to myself as I made my way to his desk.  
  
"Good evening sir, I'm here for my detention." I greeted him.  
  
"Miss.Granger, you may start by scrubbing out those cauldrons over there, without magic." Snape said as he started grading more papers.  
  
"Yes sir." I walked over to the the table, grabbed a cauldron and sponge, and began scrubbing, my mind focusing on him. The fantasies started taking over....gee what a time for my mind to start wandering, lol.   
  
'His hands are soo long and...STOP! I am not thinking wicked thoughts about my professor!' I continued staring at him, watching the way his hands held the quill, scribbling down grades.  
  
Snape's P.O.V  
  
'Ok, 26% for Mr.Potter, 58% for Mr.Wea.......is Hermione watching me? Wait...........oh Merlin..I refered to her as Hermione! What is wrong with me?! She's a student for Godsake! Okkkay..Severus focus! FOCUS! God how I wish those hands were on me and not on the cauldrons! Ack! O Bloody Hell, I need help!'  
  
Back to Hermione's P.O.V  
  
Two hours later  
  
"Sir, I finished scrubbing the cauldrons out." I looked up at him from my sitting postion on the floor.  
  
"You finished scrubbing all of them?" Snape raised his eyebrow at me.  
  
"Yes." I replied, standing up and brushing my robes off.  
  
"Then that is all, your detention is over, you may go now." He told me as he looked back at his paperwork on the desk.  
  
"Goodnight sir." I said as I walked out of his classroom.  
  
Walking down the dungeons, I felt a chill in the air. I held my cloak tightly around me as I strolled on down the corridors. The grey patterns on the stone walls glowed with an eerie light coming from the lamps hung next to doors. I looked around, suddenly, feeling something horrible in the pit of my stomache. My feet started to turn heel the other way towards the dungeons. I started walking faster to Professor Snape's classroom.  
  
Finally, I reached the door. I turned the knob, went inside and walked over to Snape's desk. He wasn't there, papers were strewn everywhere, and his chair was on the ground. I looked around, I heard a moan coming from the other side of the desk. I walked over cautiously towards it. Professor Snape sat on the floor, clutching his arm, his face full of pain.  
  
"Professor?" I went over to him, kneeling in front of him, concern written all over my face.  
  
"Go away!" He sneered at me, trying to turn away from me.  
  
"What happened? It's the Dark Mark isn't it?" I ignored his comment.  
  
"If you must know...yes....happy? Now go away, 10pts. from Gryffindor for not following a teachers instruction."  
  
"Go ahead, deduct points." I smiled as he got a very annoyed expression contorting his face. I grabbed his arm as he tried to pull it back. I pulled his sleeve up, staring at the mark in awe, I traced it with my finger, delicately and gentle. Professor Snape made no movement whatsoever, I reached for my wand in my robe pocket, took it out, and placed it on his Mark.   
  
"Le mal ici n'est fait l'homme a tourné loin la guerre a été gagné plus de torture librement cette prise d'homme sa douleur."   
  
The wand glowed a luminous green and silver, slytherin colors, as it devoured the mark, forever erasing it away.  
  
"You....How...Only..." The most feared Potions Master was at a loss for words.  
  
"In translation it means:  
  
The evil here is done  
  
The man has turned away  
  
The war was won  
  
No more torture  
  
Free this man  
  
Take his pain."  
  
"I know that, but in order to perform that spell correctely Miss.Granger, you have to care for the person you free." He said as he looked at me, a strand of black hair falling onto his face.  
  
"Yes, I know, then I must care about you.........o crap...I just said that aloud didn't I?" I blushed, my cheeks going rosy red.  
  
"Yes...you did.....why Miss.Granger? Why me of all people would you care?" Snape asked in a low dangerous voice.  
  
"I....I don't know....I guess I always have...just something about you....intrigues me...it's mysterious...yet..beautiful, I want to know...to know you." I admitted looking shyly at him.  
  
"Why? I'm an ex deatheater, I've done horrible things in my past....I'm your professor..."  
  
I cut him off. "I don't care about what you've done in your past, you turned to our side to spy for us, that's what counts. You fixed what was wrong. The fact that your my professor....I still want to know you....I just do." I stated, looking at him.   
  
Cinnimon eyes meeting obsidian eyes, melting into one.  
  
I scooted closer to him, I felt him move closer as well. Suddenly, without notice, his lips were on mine. I sat frozen, not knowing what to do out of shock. Snape pulled back, looking at me.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss.Granger, I shouldn't have done that, it was completley wrong of me." He said, turning away, starting to get up.  
  
"Wait..." I stood up next to him. "It's ok...I liked it." I put my hand on his shoulder, he turned around, firey passion lighted in his eyes. I smiled at him assuringly.  
  
"We really shouldn't Miss.Gra." Snape trailed off as I leaned up, and kissed him. His arms wrapped around me, embracing me as I ran my hands through his hair. He intensified the kiss as he ran one hand down my side.   
  
He pulled back, looking into my eyes. 


	7. Beautiful

Chapter 6: Beautiful  
  
A/N: The songs aren't mine lol, they belong to Sarah Brightman and Shakira, hehe. The characters all belong to J.K. Rowling, and the story line is mine, lol. Also, on the 'Detention' chapter, I accidentally labeled it Chapter 6, it is actually Chapter 5. I'll stop blabbling now, lol. Enjoy the story!  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, my eyes franticly searching his eyes for an answer, seeing nothing but a sea of black.  
  
"You....I can't do this to you, I'm not a good person, I'm not even your age group...you should be with someone like Potter or Weasley......" Snape started.  
  
"Ok, one...Harry and Ron are taken, two, I don't like either of them that way...and three, I like you and only you." I admitted to him, a blush creeped up my face as I looked him in the eyes.  
  
"But my pas..."  
  
"I know what you've done in your past, but you turned to our side now, you have fixed what was wrong and done the right thing by fighting against Voldemort, you...you are beautiful to me....I don't care what anyone else says." I breathed, my voice coming out in a silken whisper, lingering on every word.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want? We would hav..." My lips met his in a hungry kiss, ravishing him, urging him to kiss me back.  
  
"I'm gonna.....take.....this....as....a....yes." Snape mumbled in between my kisses, as he opened his mouth, granting me entrance. I devoured his mouth with passion, his tounge enterwining with mine. I felt his hands caress my lower back as I ran my own hands across his chest.  
  
"Profess..."  
  
"You may call me by my name." Severus chuckled. *A/N: I'll be referring to him as Severus instead of Snape from now on.*  
  
"Severus......I....I love you, I hope this doesn't sound stupid. I didn't really realize the whole truth until right now, but I've loved you since I first met you in my first year here, I guess you could say I was indenial at first." I told him, my eyes glowing with passion and love.  
  
"I love you Hermione Granger, I always have as well, since we first met." He smiled a true geniuine smile for the first time since I can remember.  
  
'Do you know you're beautiful  
  
Do you know you're beautiful  
  
Do you know you're beautiful  
  
You are yes, you are, yes you are  
  
Yes, you are  
  
Innermost thoughts  
  
Will be understood and  
  
you can have all you need  
  
Do you know, you're beautiful, do you know  
  
about anything  
  
Do you know, you're beautiful, do you know  
  
about anyone  
  
Do you know you're beautiful'  
  
I felt the the passion rising as Severus took my hand and led me into his rooms.  
  
My eyes took in his magnificent living room, decorated in Slytherin house colors, complete with embordied tapestries hanging over certain areas of the walls. Beautiful rich green colored curtains hung over the windows, while the light from the fireplace glowed and danced around the room. A huge sofa and loveseat sat in one side of the room, complete with a oak coffee table in the middle.  
  
"Severus...dance with me?" I asked.  
  
"Gladly." He replied, pulling me towards him, he pulled his wand out and whispered a few words, suddenly, soft music began to play. Slipping his wand back into his robes, he wrapped his arms around me, I leaned in, pressing against him as we danced.  
  
'You're the one I need  
  
The way back home is always long  
  
But if you're close to me  
  
I'm holding on  
  
You're the one I need  
  
My real life has just begun  
  
Cause there's nothing like  
  
Your smile made of sun  
  
In a world full of strangers  
  
You're the one I know'  
  
"Severus...is this to be kept between us until my graduation?" I whispered.  
  
"Until...you plan on being with me that long?" Severus looked down at me.  
  
"Yes, of course, I wouldn't dream of being with anyone else. I wonder what Professor Dumbledore would say to this." I smiled.  
  
"He would probably s...."  
  
"He would be very happy for the two of you, especially you, Severus." A voice rang out. Out from the flames in the fireplace, stood Albus Dumbledore, wearing a smirk on his lips with a very familiar twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Oh Merlin.." I breathed, very surprised of his presence and his answer, I stood next to Severus, his mouth just hung open speechless.  
  
"Yes, I do approve if you two are seeing or planning on seeing each other.......however..you must be discreet, until Miss.Granger's graduation. I do not wish to see you moping around and acting unhappy any longer Severus, especially after the downfall of Voldemort which you two played a big part in. I want you to be happy Severus...it's been a long time since I've seen you so full of passion, you need your spirit back, Miss.Granger, I know you can help him, and he in turn will take good care of you I trust. Oh and Severus you may want to send Miss.Granger back to her rooms before it gets much later, she was suppose to be in detention and I don't believe a detention takes 3 hours."  
  
With that said, Professor Dumbledore turned heel flooed back to his office.  
  
"Ummm.....well, that was interesting, embarrassing, but interesting." I blushed beet red.  
  
"Yes, very." Severus agreed. 


End file.
